Original Super Saiyan (GenkiDamaXL's version)
The''' Original Super Saiyan''' (初代の超サイヤ人, Shodai no Sūpā Saiya-jin) used to be legendary Saiyan warrior of immense power level and notable because of his transformation - Super Saiyan. Although it is shown in Vegeta's memories that he's looking like Golden Great Ape, it is known that he is looking just like all other Super Saiyans. It was believed he self-destructed himself, but it was just a lie... he comes back as much stronger and controlable warrior with many other various transformations and techniques. Background Original Super Saiyan has no name, yet unrevealed. His history was just as myth and it's not that known, but it is known that he did a Self Destruction, but it was stopped by something. Even though it was stopped, the energy that was left was enough powerful to destroy whole planet. Saiyan was actually transferred in specific part of multiverses, known as "MYOWNHFIL" and kept by Nazo inside of it. He used him as a weapon to train with, but it was proved that Saiyan is much stronger than it was looking it is. In overall, he could destroy whole universe with energy blast bigger than Universal Spirit Bomb's. That fact shocked Nazo and immediatelly closed him in a chamber, from which he escaped several thousand years later. Appearance To Be Added Personality The Original Saiyan is cocky, arrogant person who's seeking for destruction. Although he used to be good, caring person, one day he turned into Great Ape, destroying civilizations on planet Yasai, even if those weren't much. His mind was not ready for his Great Ape control, but his wish for good and his will made him become Super Saiyan, stopping effects by becoming Super Saiyan 4. Several transformations have occurred, and he always stopped them, which is proof he never gave up. One time, he failed to stop it, but a little hope of his stood inside the legend, but he had to give his life to protect whole universe from destruction, only to be saved by Nazo, but destroying planet Yasai completely into pieces of dust. He had a battle with Nazo, in which he was sealed and frozen for long amount of time. During that time he changed his mind completely. Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fanon Category:Super Saiyans Category:What If Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with tail Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded Saiyans History To Be Added Basic Abilities Physical Strength One of very notable abilities of Original Super Saiyan. He is easily capable of destroying Nazo bare handed, making Nazo seal him in chamber, but it was useless, since Saiyans possess Zenkai - ability to increase their power after their injury in battle. He was beaten bad by Nazo, which took him several thousands of years to recover, but gave him way more power. Although he's not that muscled as Broly, for example, he is capable of many things Broly cannot. Even after Nazo increased his universe's gravity to its max (you must know that Nazo has a lot of energy) Original Super Saiyan held everything with no stain been felt. Even after whole universe collided into Saiyan, it did not make a scratch to him. Also, while he was back on planet Yasai many Great Apes tried to defeat him, but only failed since he avoided them almost instantly. Now he has far beyond lighting centuries^googolplex^googolplex^googolplex^googolplex times of instant movement (faster than instant while technique, and just calculate the number, do not multiply with instant, is just his body usage). Original's mass also helps to his usage of strength, which is increddible, but sustainable. His complete mass is equal to ten omniplexes (the my version of number that is on high level: googolplex^googolplex^googolplex^googolplex... until it is all written out googolplex times) of terratones. Category:Saiyans